


Talking

by funfan



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Skyping, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auba is sick and on quarantine and he is bored to death. Marco and Erik spend the Sunday together, lost in their own misery that Auba isn't with them. What will happen when Auba skypes with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, you asked for it and the boys didn't leave us alone, so here it is: Part 4 after 'Watching', 'Blowing' and 'Feeling'. The sequel to the sequel to the sequel. The language is explicit and rough, if you're not comfortable with such language, you shouldn't read this. ;-)
> 
> Hope you will have fun, please, let us know and leave kudos and comments if you had, because feedback is love! :-)

Being sick sucks. It really sucks. Auba sits on his couch, pouting and lost in self-pity about his miserable state. For the last two days he has lain in his bed, sleeping almost twenty-four hours a day. Today, he doesn't feel like sleeping all the time any longer, but he is too tired to do anything else than sitting or lying on his comfortable but lonely couch and dwelling in self-pity.

The fever is gone, but his throat hurts like hell and at least every ten minutes, he's coughing his guts out.

Scarlet-fever. It is simply ridiculous and if Auba didn't feel as bad as he actually does, he would laugh about it. “Scarlet-fever.” The doctor said to him and: “No visits, no contact, you're on quarantine for one week.”

Kids have scarlet-fever. Kids who go to a kindergarten and play there with other kids. Grown up male footballers don't get scarlet-fever. Auba pulls the woolen blanket over his shivering body as another coughing attack captures him, groaning in pain and misery. It has probably something to do with the fact that he is always freezing in Germany.

He loves his new home, he really does, but Germany is cold and unfriendly oftentimes and Auba never seems to get enough warmth, except for the time he lies snuggled close in the middle between his two personal furnaces, the two most beautiful and astonishing men in the world, his beloved boyfriends Marco and Erik. But, they are not here at the moment, they are not even allowed to visit him.

Auba sighs again and shoots a taxing glance at his laptop. Maybe, Marco and Erik stayed at home on this rainy Sunday afternoon and they can skype with each other. A little smile tugs at one corner of his mouth, the first smile within three days. Skyping with Marco and Erik sounds good. Maybe, this will distract him from his hurting throat and his loneliness. Apart from that, viruses and bacteria don't travel through laptop-screens, at least not the ones torturing him now, so skyping is safe for his two beloved ones.

Auba switches the computer on and waits for the line to connect.

**

When his screen flares to life, Auba can see his boyfriends sitting on Marco's huge couch, both in t-shirts and sweatpants, their faces showing an equally miserable expression as his own. Auba's smile widens, because he is relieved that his boyfriends miss him as much as he misses them.

“Hey, tomcat, how are you?” Marco greets him, his face lightening up a little bit as he sees Auba on the screen.

Auba coughs. “Feel like shit. Freezing all the time and my throat hurts like hell,” he croaks out, taking his glass filled with water with trembling fingers.

Erik looks musingly and pitiful. “Ah yeah, I remember the time I had had scarlet-fever, it was horrible and I puked my guts out the entire time. I was a little boy in the first class of primary school.”

“Hm,” Auba states not very talkative. He doesn't want to be reminded of the fact that he isn't a little boy who would be supposed to get scarlet-fever. “No puking, at least I was spared this,” he then adds, frowning as he notices that Marco and Erik sit at the opposite sides of the couch with at least one meter room between them.

“Is everything okay with you guys? Did you fight?” he asks concerned. They have been together for a couple of months now and they get along with each other very well, but Auba is the link between Marco and Erik and he is not sure how they'll manage without him. The last two days, he was too sick to bother, but now...

“Uhm, yes, why?” Marco asks back, hesitantly and blushing a little bit, avoiding Auba's eyes.

“Because you're sitting there like two strangers ready to jump up and flee out of the house?” Auba tells him, bending forward as the urge to cough overwhelms him again.

“That's because we miss you so much,” Erik mumbles, staring at his bare feet. Auba wipes the tears the coughing has brought up from his eyes to clear his vision and looks at the screen again. For a while, he considers his boyfriends, both flushed and avoiding each other's eyes and suddenly, realization hits him. Until now, he has been the one taking Erik. It seemed to be natural and Auba also had the impression that Erik didn't want Marco to take him. Auba understands him, because Marco is big – really big. Auba was Erik's second man and neither Marco, nor him, pushed the issue so far.

But, Auba has noticed the hidden wistful glances Erik has shot at Marco's cock whenever they have made love and Auba isn't stupid, he knew immediately what that meant: Erik is ready for Marco to finally claim him. Marco has been ready for a while, too, Auba knows the blonde too well to not know that.

And now, there would be the chance and his two wonderful lovers try desperately to hold themselves back, because he isn't with them. Auba snorts. What a waste and what a shame! He should be touched by their sweet gesture, but Auba is a realist and damn it, do they truly believe that he would them enjoying themselves without him consider as betrayal? Certainly not, as long as they don't sleep with anybody else. Apart form that, he might be sick and exhausted, but he doesn't think that he's dying any longer and watching Marco taking Erik will be the perfect distraction from his misery, at least as long as he is allowed to tell them what they are supposed to do.

Auba grins. “Why don't you move a little bit closer? I can't see both of you if you're sitting so far away from each other,” he purrs, making himself comfortable on his own couch. This will be fun and Auba rubs his hands in anticipation.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Erik almost faints as he notices the wild sparkle in Auba’s eyes that is so apparent despite the low resolution of the Gabonese’s webcam. The striker has some nasty fantasies and he is going to push them through, that much is sure. Erik doesn’t know what to make out of the situation; he loves Marco and needs him, he longs to feel him deep inside him, mostly because he saw the pleasure on Auba’s face so many times whenever the blonde took him. But, Marco is still a bit distant to him, he has had more trouble accepting their special relationship. The winger has always given the impression of someone tied by his moral barriers that aren’t much of a problem for either Auba or Erik.

“I said move closer!” Auba’s harsh voice comes from the speakers of Marco’s laptop. It is husky and raw, partly from his constant cough attacks and partly from his lust and arousal. Marco shots Erik a questioning glance but when he sees that the brunette isn’t going to sit closer to him, he slides towards Erik unwillingly, his face definitely not a window to his excitement. He flings one leg over Erik’s but he keeps their shoulders away from each other.

“Much better.” Auba says, now smiling approvingly at them and Erik thinks that his smile could almost be called malicious. “But I see that you aren’t entertained, Marco. I wish I could do anything about it…” He drawls with feigned innocence, rolling his eyes as if he was deep in thought. This little acting finally captures their attention and both Erik and Marco have their eyes locked on the screen, waiting for the striker’s next words. And when they come, they both suck in the air in surprise.

“But luckily, Erik is there. Handsome, how comes it that you haven’t realized poor Marco’s sadness? I’m sure there are a dozen of ways you could help him.” Marco and Erik exchange a curious glance and then they turn back towards the camera, facing Auba.

“Do you still have a high fever?” Marco asks suddenly and Erik can’t tell whether the concern on his face is sincere or not.

“No, I just have enough of your hypocrisy!” Auba snaps and his voice now is definitely raw from his sheer need. Erik wonders how he can be so horny despite his illness. “It’s been four days since our last time, I know you want each other like hell so could you just shut the fuck up and get it started?”

The two Germans look at the screen with their mouths hanging open, completely taken aback by the Gabonese’s outburst and the next thing Erik notices is that his words have shot right into his groin, his manhood standing up and poking at the suddenly tight material of his sweatpants. Erik swallows back his moan, but Marco isn’t capable of that and a soft whimper escapes his mouth. The brunette turns to him slowly as if it was just now that he realized that Marco had certain needs that haven’t been fulfilled for the past few days. He sees from the corner of his eyes as Auba nods satisfied.

“Oh, yes, Marco. I think it’s about time you fuck our little treasure properly. And I want to see it from the first row.” This time, Erik’s self-control isn’t enough to hold back his cry and his hands push down his trousers, because they are simply too tight for him now. “Oh, yeah.” Auba purrs smugly. “Follow sweet Erik’s example, Marco. I bet he is already rock-hard and his tight little hole isn’t that tight anymore. Come on, show us your huge fucking dick! I’m sure it wants to get out of your trousers and it’s already covered in your pre-come because you are a needy little bastard who is turned on only from me talking like this.”

Erik listens to Auba with a dropped jaw. It seems as if the illness has changed him completely and Erik can’t tell if it is for the better or for the words. All he knows is that Auba’s dirty talk sends his body on fire and he can’t wait for Marco to obey Auba’s orders or whatever they are. And when the blonde keeps staring in front of him, Erik decides to take matters into his own hand and pulls down the winger’s pants, revealing his pale and oh so strong legs. Marco looks at him baffled, probably suspecting a conspiracy against him, but he doesn’t protest, his face still confused, but his eyes hooded with lust.

Erik takes it as encouragement and he quickly gets rid of his sweatpants completely, throwing them into any corner of the room before he crawls in front of Marco. His hands are on the blonde’s waistbands and he pulls of the last garment covering his now visible boner. Marco’s cock swings back and forth for a bit and then it stops, raising to the ceiling.

“Hey! I don’t want to be left out of the fun!” Auba snaps and Erik turns back to realize that he is exactly in the way of Auba’s viewing angle provided by the camera on the top of Marco’s laptop. He smiles and nudges Marco to put his legs on the couch, now half-lying on the leather cushions, sprawled out in front of their lover. “Much better.” Auba nods while Erik climbs on top of Marco.

He has sucked both of them off so many times, because they simply can’t get enough of his mouth that can caress them on all the right places. By now, he knows exactly what both of them like the most and he is ready to give Marco what he knows the blonde longs for. He notices amused that Auba has been right: Marco’s dick is indeed shining from the pre-come the Gabonese’s words have milked from him and Erik can’t wait until he can smear it on each square millimeter of the head of Marco’s gorgeous cock.

He bends forward and swallows Marco’s entire length in a swift move, making the midfielder cry out in an oblivion of pure pleasure. The tip of the throbbing manhood hits the back of his throat but it is something Erik is used to and he gives himself to the feeling entirely. He loves to pleasure his boyfriends and to feel all the slight reactions he gets with a swirl of his tongue or a breath of air he sends on the sensitive head. And Marco always gives him more. He whines and moans and whimpers and sobs as Erik works his impressive length, slicking up every part of the soft skin in his mouth. Soon, Marco is joined by Auba whose voice sounds from the speakers as he probably starts to jerk himself off to the sight on his screen.

“Oh, Erik, right there! God, you feel so perfect around me!” Marco pants but he is stopped by Auba’s half-angry voice. He has forgotten himself completely and he is now playing his role in this weird situation very thoroughly.

“Shut up, you ungrateful bastard and start giving something back to our sweet handsome!” He orders the blonde who lets out a groan as Erik speeds up his bobbing movements. “Erik, you turn around and shove your needy hole in his face!”

Erik is more than willing to finally free his aching shaft from the tight prison of his boxer shorts and he quickly loses his T-shirt as well, with Marco copying his movements. They are now lying naked on Marco’s couch in front of a computer, watched by Auba’s hungry eyes, but neither of them is actually abashed. Erik climbs on top of him, offering his ass for Marco who starts to massage his entrance gently. Erik can’t concentrate on sucking Marco anymore because he has waited for this moment for so long. Just a simple touch of Marco’s finger on his rosebud is enough to milk more pre-come from him that can’t resist gravity and slowly falls on Marco’s chest.

The blonde senses Erik’s need and lust and he reaches forward with his tongue, licking over Erik’s butt crack before burying his face in Erik’s spread butt cheeks and licking his secret core vehemently. Erik cries out and moans and pants and sighs and can’t catch his breath before Marco’s skilled tongue is pleasuring him in a way that it feels as if he was everywhere at the same time. Erik barely has the strength to reach for Marco’s cock and at least wrap his finger around it, stroking the blonde lazily, overwhelmed by all the sensations on in and around his backside.

And then, Marco pulls back, pushes him to the side and springs up, rushing out of the room. Erik stares blankly in front of himself before looking at the screen, looking for some reassuring words from Auba. He realizes stunned that the Gabonese has moved his notebook that now stands farther away from him, the camera showing his naked torso and more importantly, his elegant dick and his long fingers moving up and down on it. Erik is so immersed in the sight that he almost misses Marco returning with an all too familiar bottle in his hand along with a few wrappings of condom. He puts the needed items gently on the couch and presses their lips together for a brief moment before sitting down on the couch, patting the cushions, signaling Erik to join him. The brunette lies down gratefully because his legs can’t hold him up anymore.

Marco opens the bottle and lubes up his fingers that the next moment are already pushing against Erik’s entrance. The brunette relaxes and Marco’s index finger slides in, causing Erik to cry out in pleasure, his high-pitched voice echoing in the air.

“Fuck, Erik, you are so damn tight!” Marco says, out of breath, concentration written all over his face.

“Make him wide enough to accept your big fat prick, then!” Auba yells with obvious impatience. Erik can tell from his voice that he is dying to be with them physically and he can’t get enough of just watching them. But, he can’t be bothered by the Gabonese much, because Marco adds a second finger, pushing deeper and deeper until he finds Erik’s sweet spot and he brushes against it over and over again, Erik thanking for his moves with a cry each time. He loses his perception of time and before he knows it, Marco is thrusting in and out of him with three fingers, scissoring in him and stretching him, preparing him for his dick.

“Marco, I need to feel you, please, fuck me!” He whispers because he can’t put more strength into his voice and Marco nods, pulls out his fingers and bends forward to kiss him and get the condom in the meantime.

“Oh yes, pretty one, I will indeed fuck you!” The blonde growls deep in his throat. “I will fuck you into that couch and screw you until your balls explode and you don't know your own name any longer!”

He gets rid of the packaging and slides the rubber on himself, preparing himself for taking Erik in record time. He lines up in front of Erik’s entrance but he stops as if waiting for approval. He sends a sidelong glance towards the computer.

“Fuck him finally, Marco!” Auba shouts, his hands moving up and down on his manhood in a merciless rhythm. Marco doesn’t even turn back to Erik as he pushes inside, claiming the tight heat his own.

And Erik’s world explodes. Despite Marco’s thorough preparing him, the blonde’s thick dick stretches him in all the right places, pressing against Erik’s walls. Erik bangs his head against the cushion underneath him from the pleasure he experiences and he can’t see anything as the world darkens around him. Marco is big, bigger than Erik expected from the close up view he has gotten so many times and the feeling the brunette experiences is better and more intense than what he has imagined. Marco pushes inside him annoyingly slowly but Erik knows it is only to give him time to adjust and he savors each second. When Marco reaches the hilt, the tip of his cock hits Erik’s prostate and sends the brunette into an oblivion.

“Fuck, Marco! Move, move, move! I want to feel you thrusting into me and hitting me there over and over again!” Erik cries out helplessly, no more than a quivering mess but he’s not even ashamed of it.

Marco listens to him and pulls back only to thrust back with a powerful move, hitting Erik’s prostate with all his strength, pushing the brunette back. Erik can’t breathe normally as Marco picks up a punishing rhythm sliding in and out without meeting any reluctance. The room is filled with the sound of skin hitting skin.

“How is it, Marco?” Auba inquires. “Is it any good? Is he better than me? Is his perfect little asshole as delicious as you always thought it would be?”

“Fuck Auba, I wish you were here…” Marco manages to croak out through gritted teeth, overwhelmed by his pleasure.

“I will be there soon.” Auba purrs. “But now, he is all yours.”

His conversation sends Erik into another level of ecstasy and now he can feel that he is nearing his orgasm. He reaches for his cock that is still untouched and leaking pre-come, but Marco pushes his hand away, ready to wrap his own fingers around the aching member. “No!” Auba stops him, too. “Let us see what a needy slut he really is. I bet he can come untouched!” He says and Erik can swear that this alone would be enough to push him over the edge. Marco speeds up his rocking movements and Erik guesses that he is getting closer to his climax, too.

He clenches his ass, enhancing both their ecstasies and he finally comes hard onto his own stomach, the hot creamy proof of his orgasm gathering around his navel. His ears ring as the spasms of his orgasm roll through him and shove his entire body in all natural and unnatural positions, his back arching upwards. Marco follows him over the edge with another thrust that hits Erik’s oversensitive prostate for a final time before he collapses on the brunette, his legs trembling as he fills up the condom.

Erik’s soft hand caresses him through the aftermaths of his climax and he tries to remember the high-pitched pants of Marco, that are the sweetest melody to his ears. Another strangled cry tells them that Auba has reached his orgasm, too, somewhere on a completely different place but still with them in a way, sharing the intimacy on a level only men crazy in love with each other can share.

Erik sighs, snuggling close to Marco, grinning like a fool at his other wonderful boyfriend grinning back at him from the screen, feeling sore but satisfied and happy like a sated tomcat, knowing that they are finally a real threesome without jealousy and doubts now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco rushes back into his living room again, his eyes glued to the absolutely hot and breathtaking sight of his brunette boyfriend lying naked on the couch, more than ready for him and his beautiful dark-haired lover jerking off visible on the screen.

Marco crawls back onto the couch, trembling with need, catching Auba's smug grin as he lubes his fingers up and pushes them against Erik's tight hole within an instant. Auba has really a dirty snout, but Marco loves it and Auba knows that Marco gets off by him saying nasty and dirty things and so he did it oftentimes when it had been only the two of them. He stopped it after Erik joining their happiness and Marco really missed the Gabonese’s dirty talk. Sometimes, he thinks that he could come just from Auba whispering those nasty words into his ear. As it seems, Erik gets off by this, too...

Marco focuses on his task again, shooting brief glances at Auba now and then while he buries his fingers deep inside Erik's trembling core. Erik is so tight and so hot, so needy and Marco longed to take him, to sheathe his hard cock inside the younger one for so long that it threatened to drive him crazy. He knew that Erik wasn't ready and he waited, but the last two days have taken all of his self-control to not simply jump him while Auba was lying sick and alone in his cold bed. He wasn't sure whether Auba would consider it as Erik and him cheating on him and he didn't want to risk that. Now, he knows that his amazing and beloved beautiful tomcat doesn't and he is more than ready to satisfy his desire and take Erik while Auba is watching them.

Erik shivers and moans, begging for more than just two fingers and Marco gives it to him, rubbing his sweet spot with every push and every thrust, Auba's dirty talk driving him closer and closer to the edge and Marco fears that he might come before the actual fucking. He adds a third finger without Erik even noticing it, the brunette is loose and wide now and his ass shivers and wriggles in such an invitingly way that Marco has to bite his lip to keep himself from coming just like that.

After a few more strokes, Marco can feel that Erik is ready and Erik proves to him that he is right with his guess because of the whimpering plea fleeing from his mouth:

“Marco, I need to feel you, please, fuck me!” Erik whispers brokenly and Marco pulls his fingers out, kisses him and fumbles with the package of the condom.

“Oh yes, pretty one, I will indeed fuck you!” he growls deep in his throat. “I will fuck you into that couch and screw you until your balls explode and you don't know your own name any longer!” Erik rewards him for his own dirty talk with another sweet whimper and a desperate wriggle of hiss ass while he waits for Marco to line himself up.

Somehow, he manages to roll the condom over his needy cock, although his fingers tremble and his vision is clouded because of his burning desire. He pauses at the perfect and rosy puckered muscle waiting for him, quivering with lust and shining wet from the lube Marco had on his fingers. Marco thinks that he could come just from looking at this wonderful asshole longing to be fucked thoroughly and begging to be stretched and filled.

“Fuck him finally, Marco!” Auba orders, jerking off feverishly and Marco obeys gladly and buries himself deep into Erik's perfect and wonderfully tight heat. Marco knows that he is big, very big and that Erik isn't used to it and he is careful and slow at the beginning, but then Erik cries out: “Fuck, Marco! Move, move, move! I want to feel you thrusting into me and hitting me there over and over again! And this is all he needs to give up his self-control and drive into Erik with wanton abandon.

Auba's words break in on his sweet oblivion and the striker's hoarse voice sends shivers all over his back.

“How is it, Marco?” Auba inquires. “Is it any good? Is he better than me? Is his perfect little asshole as delicious as you always thought it would be?”

All Marco can do is pound the young defender into the cushions hard and rough, his desire taking control over him, completely, but somehow, he manages to grind out: “Fuck Auba, I wish you were here…”

For some time, the only sounds audible are the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin and their harsh moans and gasps. Auba has even forgotten that he is supposed to cough every five minutes, his voice rawer than usual but loud enough that Marco can tell that he isn't as sick as he was any longer.

Erik gropes for his cock, but when Marco wraps his fingers around him, Auba's yelled command causes him to pull away again.

“Let us see what a needy slut he really is. I bet he can come untouched!” Auba tells him, his voice getting huskier with every second.

Marco speeds up and thrusts into Erik as if there were no morning coming ever again and then, Erik clenches around him and shoots his load all over his belly. The spasms of his tight hole massage Marco's already pulsing cock and he lets himself be pushed over the edge, pumping hot fast jets of pure ecstasy and pleasure into the rubber, his high-pitched squeals and mewls echoing in his ears. He don't know how long it goes on like this, his cock twitches and shoots, twitches and shoots until he thinks he will black out the very next second, everything inside him clenching and pulsing with a new level of ecstasy he has never experienced before.

Auba follows them a few seconds later, his hoarse voice almost not recognizable any longer as he cries out and Marco slumps down next to Erik, trying to catch his breath. His heart hammers against his ribs and his vision is blurred, his ears are ringing and he really isn't sure whether or not he will ever be able to move a single finger again.

Erik snuggles close to him, caressing him tenderly and Marco is finally capable of looking at the screen again and smiling at Auba.

He immediately recognizes the sated and exhausted expression that sits out on the striker’s face whenever he reaches the heights of his orgasm and then, his eyes wander to the corner of the image that is blurred by some smear. He inspects it with curiosity and grins amused when he finally guesses what it is.

Auba smiles back, his hand still wrapped around his now soft cock and when he tries to chuckle, his laughter reminds Marco of a goat that blats. The Gabonese pulls a face and grabs his throat, obviously in new pain.

“Okay, guys, enough talking for today. Sleep well and think of me. Good night!” he croaks out, before he bends forward to his laptop and switches it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was it (for now). If you have any request or new ideas, feel free to leave a comment and we will se what we can come up with. :-)


End file.
